<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>狮童正义的礼物 by ashlinx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482028">狮童正义的礼物</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlinx/pseuds/ashlinx'>ashlinx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father/Son Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlinx/pseuds/ashlinx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>路人X明智<br/>4p</p><p>名侦探王子为狮童正义所用，在私下为他人提供着一些不可告人的服务。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>狮童正义宽厚的手放在明智吾郎的背上，动作轻微上下磨蹭着他的背，接着稍稍将他人往前推了一些。明智看着眼前的人——说是看着，不如说是打量；不过以他的身份并没有什么权利去“打量”眼前的人，不用狮童介绍他就知道这人一定就是个大人物，和以往那些是一样的。明智非常聪明，聪明得让别人害怕，所以他装作是自己正在故作镇定、掩饰紧张，眼神飘忽看着眼前的人，而其实他只是在打量：没有紧张，没有恍惚，只有长长的睫毛底下被掩盖住的那层深深地厌恶和鄙视。</p><p>“这位是电视台的台长…” 明智听见自己身旁的狮童介绍道。他的嘴角很自然就扯出了一个笑容，眯着双眼，向面前的人问好、鞠躬。明智不可以光明正大地打量这位台长，然而台长可以用无论多下流都不会被批判甚至发现的眼神上下观察明智。</p><p>狮童的手没有离开明智的身体，依旧在暗处不断磨蹭着他的背。他们聊天的声音传到明智耳里就像是杂音，不想听却听得异常清楚，比自己想听的话还要清楚好几倍；可是又有什么话是自己想要听到的。</p><p>好像又开始在胡思乱想了；不过脸上依旧是保持着一个好看的笑容，不论对于明智，还是狮童，或是眼前的台长，这就够了。</p><p>“要好好招待人家。” 狮童凑到明智的耳边说，接着手在他的背后轻拍了一下，明智又往前踏出了几步，就这样被彻彻底底推了出去。</p><p>这是第几次了？明智记不太清。之前还有过好几个政治家，还有什么黑帮的人。</p><p>明智笑着走近了那位台长，而那人也毫不吝啬，将手往明智的腰上一环。“来，一起到那边坐下吧。” 他也笑着，对明智说道。明智任由那人的手上下磨蹭他的腰际，满脑子都想着等一切都过去，等自己达到了目的，就要一一攻破这些人的殿堂，让他们全都去死。</p><p>坐上沙发，明智环顾了一下四周：除了台长，还有其他两个人。一个是肩宽窄腰的中年男人，还有一个纤瘦的眼镜男。明智保持着那个该死的微笑，他觉得脸都快疼了，只想快点结束这些没用的前戏。</p><p>“你多大了来着？” 那个台长问道，一边为明智倒上了一杯水。</p><p>”我17了。谢谢您。”</p><p>我多大管你屁事，听我未成年你他妈也不会在意。</p><p>“17啊…还很小呢。”</p><p>明智笑了笑。</p><p>是啊，很小啊，那怎么不放我走啊。</p><p>“确实我年龄不大，但是该做的…我都会。”</p><p>听到明智这话的台长似乎兴奋地咽了口口水，接着挪动身子靠近了明智，一手捏上他的下巴，接着不客气地亲了上去。台长的动作不算粗暴，但是笨拙，可能是因为兴奋所以捏着明智下巴的手很用力；明智被突然起来的亲吻堵住了嘴，下意识发出一声呜咽。“嗯…” 他双手摸上台长的胸口，然后一路慢慢摸上脖子，接着双手就很自然地环住了。台长的呼吸紊乱、粗重，一副着急又慌乱的模样，好像是觅食的野兽终于在许久之后寻觅到了可口的猎物，那样的迫不及待。</p><p>一点也不会接吻。闭着眼的明智心想道。心急成这样，嘴唇一碰上就把黏糊糊的舌头伸进来，然后将口腔都扫了一边；没有章法，更没有力道的控制。恶心，只能想到恶心这两个字。明智的整个口腔被这个男人占据着。</p><p>这个仓促又无趣的吻结束之后，那台长开始往自己的口袋里找东西。他的双手颤颤巍巍，似乎还是处于十分兴奋无法完全自控的状态中，从自己的口袋里掏出了点什么。一个小小的塑料袋，里面装着三个药丸。接着，他拿出了一个，凑在明智湿漉漉的嘴唇边上：“来吧，吞下去。” 明智犹豫了半秒钟，就很快意识到自己并没有什么选择，乖乖张开嘴将药丸含入口中。即使是含入了嘴里，明智依旧快速思考了一下有没有办法把这玩意儿吐出来。但是没能等明智思考好，明智就感觉到有人抓住了他后脑勺的发丝。</p><p>“唔…”</p><p>旁边坐着的三个人其中的中年男人不知何时站到明智边上，一手抓住明智的头发，将自己的鸡巴凑上他的嘴唇，一用力就将龟头给塞了进去。翘起的顶端将药丸直接往明智的喉咙里逼，他不得不吞下这颗药丸。明智一只手抵上男人的胯。</p><p>“别推我啊…” 中年男人说道，然后把性器送到了更深的地方。</p><p>明智双眼突然睁大了一些；龟头已经顶入了喉咙。明智很想干呕和咳嗽，却做不到；他抵着男人的手下意识又推了推。中年男人将性器一下子拔出来，明智立刻开始咳嗽了起来；但是那男人没有给明智多久空隙，一把又抓着他的发丝逼迫他抬起脸，接着一手握住阴茎在明智的脸庞上重重拍打了好几下：“怎么可以这样呢？狮童有交代过要你好好招待吧？”</p><p>等我... 等我杀了你们，全部。</p><p>“抱歉… 刚才只是… 一下子不行。您的太大了…” 明智抬眼，用稍稍湿润的双眼看着那居高临下的男人。</p><p>一听这话，中年男人兴奋得不得了，握着阴茎又插入了明智的嘴里，在他温热的口腔中开始胡乱抽插起来，顶端时不时撞向喉咙。</p><p>嘴被完全占据了，明智感觉下身也被脱了个精光。那台长将明智的双腿打开，握着关节弯曲处往他胸口按，于是后面的穴完完全全暴露在了台长面前。台长按住明智的双腿，低头去亲吻他的大腿根，接着是双丘，然后就是还泛着粉色的小穴。“嗯…！” 即使嘴巴被堵住了，明智忍不住发出了一声呻吟。这种像是被闷住的呻吟让所有男人都异常兴奋。<br/>
台长舔弄明智后穴的动作和接吻一样，毫无章法和技术的乱来。舌头直接伸进小穴，开始顶弄柔软的内壁；明智看不见，但是下身不断传来的那种吮吸的声音让他一阵阵恶心，加上嘴里这根该死的东西，明智越来越想吐。虽然还是会感觉很恶心，但是他的小穴早就习惯了这种事，没有舔弄几下就明显地变得又湿又软。台长似乎不是很喜欢做前戏，起身之后有些不耐烦地直接往一张一合的小洞里面插入了三根手指，指尖刮着内壁毫无节制地抽插起来。明智清晰地听见下身传来一阵阵水声，但没用手指捅了几下，台长就握着不知道什么时候掏出来的阴茎抵上了他的后穴。</p><p>“唔…唔…” 明智感觉到发硬的龟头在顶他的后穴，呻吟了两记。不断在侵犯着他嘴巴的那个中年男人终于把性器给退了出来。明智连着咳嗽了几下，而那个中年男人似乎非常不满意明智的这个反应，用手拍了拍他的脸颊：“怎么了？不舒服吗？” 男人的指腹抚摸着明智的皮肤，大拇指在他湿润的眼角处反复磨蹭了好几下。“没…不是…啊…！” 在明智反应过来之前，台长将他的阴茎慢慢插入了后穴。明智忍不住呻吟了起来，他颤抖着的声音让几个男人都十分兴奋。</p><p>明智心中不断咒骂着他们。</p><p>他妈的…</p><p>脱了裤子就上，这些畜生都这么急的吗。</p><p>那台长双手握住明智的腰，整根鸡巴都插到底的时候他舒服地呼出了一口气。“嗯…啊…” 明智在他身下不断发出断断续续的呻吟。原本只是坐在一边的那个眼镜男此时也挪到了明智边上，伸手去解开他的上衣，接着两手立刻就摸上了早就挺起来的乳首。</p><p>“药差不多该起效果了吧。” 一边的中年男人低声说道，手指往明智的口中伸，去搅弄他的舌头，于是他发出的呻吟越发粘腻起来。男人的手指往明智的喉咙捅，像是故意要让他干呕一样；在他的手指退出去之后，明智难受得咳嗽了好几声，双颊也越来越红，而那个男人满意地看着这一切。</p><p>台长抽插的动作不快，但是很用力；他的额头渗出一点汗水，呼吸粗重而又紊乱，握着明智腰的两只手越来越用力。明智两手颤颤巍巍摸上了台长的双手，口齿含糊地说道：“轻…轻一些…嗯…”</p><p>其实明智什么话都不想说，只想快点和这些发情的家畜搞完就可以走。但是他知道这不是他的职责和目的。他来是要招待，也就是满足这群混蛋，所以自己的表现要尽可能讨人喜欢、惹人怜爱，要让这群狗都不如的东西留着口水排着队来上自己。</p><p>“马上药要起效了，我怕轻一点满足不了你。” 台长边说着边大幅度动了两下。他把阴茎完全抽出来，再猛地插入明智的屁眼，惹得明智仰着脖子发出一记呻吟。小穴开始分泌出越来越多肠液，明智也感觉身体愈发燥热了起来，从小腹的这种燥热一点点蔓延到全身。那个眼镜男触摸自己乳首的动作越来越放肆，此时感觉像是电流一般从胸口敏感的那一点蔓延至四肢，然后再到大脑。</p><p>酥酥麻麻的，明智渐渐不太能思考；虽然依旧是满脑子的厌恶，但是台长的操干让他只觉得觉得后穴很痒，而且这种感觉十分强烈。“啊…” 明智发现自己的呻吟似乎都变了调。</p><p>旁边的中年男子不断在用性器磨蹭着明智的脸颊和嘴唇，却并没有插进去，似乎是想享受着明智此时的呻吟。“台长，换个姿势，我们一起吧。” 他这样说道。 台长没有犹豫。他将阴茎一下子拔出来，然后把明智给拖到了自己的怀里。之后那个中年男人仰躺在沙发上，挥挥手让明智自己骑上去。明智很听话地分开腿坐上了中年男人的身体，自己握着那根又长顶端又翘的鸡巴慢慢送入了小穴里面。“嗯…” 他咬着下唇，但还是发出了喘息。</p><p>“趴下来。” 中年男人像是命令一般说道。明智慢吞吞地趴了下去，整个人都俯在男人身上。他性器的顶端特别翘，即使没有在动也顶弄着内壁。</p><p>“哈啊…嗯…”</p><p>中年男人近距离看着明智的脸，一只手捏上他的下巴让他也面朝着自己：“侦探王子，你的女粉丝很多吧。”</p><p>明智觉得自己好像快猜到这畜生想说什么。</p><p>“要是让她们看到你现在这样，她们会是怎样的反应呢？” 说完，男人下身往上一顶，明智大声叫了出来。</p><p>脑袋里那种酥酥麻麻的感觉不断加剧着。明智觉得插在他小穴里的那根东西似乎不能让他平复下来。中年男人两手摸上明智的双丘，接着将两瓣肉向两边拉开，他感受到明智小穴在不停抽动着。此时台长看到了令人血脉喷张的一幕：明智的小穴周围的褶皱都被抚平，可以清晰地看到这个小洞是怎样含住男人的阴茎，还不断在收缩着的。“来吧台长，别客气了。” 那中年男人说道。</p><p>“啊… 不… 不行... 等一下…” 明智想挪动身体，但是被中年男人死死按住。此时台长已经握着鸡巴在不停收缩着的洞口处磨蹭。“水都流到大腿根了，应该够湿了吧。” 台长说着，就把阴茎往已经被填满了的小洞里面塞。“啊…！” 明智只觉得下身传来一阵尖锐的痛感，但是他绝对不会说疼，也绝对不会去求那些人停下，只是手紧紧握成拳头。</p><p>身后的异物感越来越强烈起来，两根性器插入的感觉除了痛就是痛，几乎没有什么别的感觉；再加上此刻身体的燥热，明智觉得自己的眼泪快流出来了。</p><p>不行，绝对不能哭。不想哭。</p><p>虽然知道这些畜生可能想看自己哭，但唯独这个不行。这是最后的底线了。</p><p>明智忍不住弓起了背，却被台长一下子给按住：“别动，快插不进去了。”</p><p>中年男人往明智的屁股上面拍了一掌：“放松，不然痛的是你自己。” 明智听了他的话开始深呼吸起来，尽量放松着身体。尽管如此他的身体依旧不断颤抖着，身后的异物感以及强烈的疼痛让明智觉得自己快透不过气了。背再一次不受控制地弓了起来，这次台长直接一巴掌打在了明智身上，他疼得一颤。</p><p>“两根一起，舒服吗？” 中年男人轻声问明智。</p><p>“嗯…啊…”</p><p>妈的，真的说不出口舒服。舒服个屁，感觉要死了。</p><p>“很硬啊。” 台长摸上了明智的性器，此时正翘着，顶端还冒出了不少液体。</p><p>还不是这个该死的药，不然谁他妈会硬。</p><p>团长松开了握着明智性器的手，接着两手都握上明智的腰，用力将自己的阴茎往深处插。</p><p>“啊啊…！”</p><p>明智长开了双唇呻吟，两眼失神地看着自己身下的男人。</p><p>“嘴巴还空着呢。” 一旁的眼镜男也参与了进来，将自己的性器插入明智的嘴里，随后自己从口袋里掏出了一包烟，取出一支放到嘴里点燃。他吸了一口，然后将烟夹在右手食指和中指间，接着用这只手去抓明智的头发。</p><p>妈的。明智心里暗骂。</p><p>是准备把我当烟灰缸用是么。</p><p>“吸，别光舔。” 那眼镜男说，边说着手指还真的抖了两下，一点点烟灰落在明智的头发上。明智听话地一手握着他的性器底部，就开始吮吸了起来。“乖，真听话。” 那男人边说边轻笑一声，用力抓了一下明智早就被弄得乱糟糟的头发。</p><p>“一直在夹我，这是药的效果吗…” 台长一边缓慢地抽插着，一边自言自语似地说。小穴本身就很紧致，再加上现在里面插了两根鸡巴，台长抽插的动作很困难，甚至有点疼；但是同时也舒服的不的了，一边被湿润温热的内壁磨蹭着，一边和另一根阴茎不断摩擦着。</p><p>“不是药效吧，只是我们名侦探天生就适合做这个。” 明智身下的中年男人慢条斯理地说，接着配合起台长操干的速度，也开始动起了腰。两人的鸡巴就这样一进一出，占据着明智的小穴；两根性器每次退出来都将里面红色的媚肉给翻出来，小洞周围的褶皱被完完全全抚平。</p><p>明智虽然觉得疼，但同时小穴那种痒痒的感觉确实得到了缓解，而自己的阴茎也依旧硬着，但是这三人并没有一点想让明智也舒服的意思，只是自顾自侵犯着他。</p><p>“给我支烟。” 那个中年男人对一旁的眼镜男说道，眼睛男掏出了自己的一包烟和打火机，全都递给了中年男人。他接过来，抽出一支烟放到嘴里，但是没有立即点燃。此时，眼镜男正对着明智一顿猛攻，不断将鸡巴往他喉咙里捅。在快射出来之前，他将阴茎一下子抽了出来，然后一下子都射在了明智的脸上。明智下意识闭上眼睛，但是再次睁开双眼的时候他感受到的是黏糊糊的、腥臭的精液，黏在了他的睫毛上，嘴唇上，以及鼻子周围。“咳…咳…” 他咳嗽了好几声，还没缓过神来就被中年男人捏住下巴，被迫将脸转向男人。男人拿起手上的打火机，凑到了明智面前：“帮我点。”</p><p>明智已经基本失去了思考的能力。他的屁眼里插了两根不停抽插的鸡巴，脸上全是精液，下巴感觉快脱臼了；再加上药物让他的身体发热，两个男人每一次的进攻都像从触发了电流一样贯穿他的身体。他无力着伸出手，接过了打火机，接着两只手颤颤巍巍地捧着打火机，想要去给男人点烟。明智并不会用打火机，只是看过别人用而已，并且此时他全身都没什么力气，于是第一次就没能点上那支烟。</p><p>“小心点，别抖啊，会烫到我的。” 男人坏笑着说道，双眼死盯着大半张脸都被精液覆盖的明智。“嗯…我…啊…我知道…” 说完，明智双手还是颤颤巍巍的；他尽量用左手握住自己的右手，去点那支烟。</p><p>总有一天，我会毁了你们的，在你们的殿堂里，让你们死都死得不明不白…</p><p>满脑子没有了思考的精力，却依旧在某一处的空隙中夹入了这样的想法。</p><p>我要杀死你们，所有人，一个都不会剩的…</p><p>明智边想着，边小心翼翼为男人点上了烟。中年男人深吸了一口，然后就往明智的脸上开始吐烟圈，惹得他一阵咳嗽。接着他接过了明智手中的打火机：“这么危险的东西，还是我收着吧。”</p><p>很恶心，很呛。</p><p>明智的视线越来越模糊，渐渐无法完全看清楚身下男人的神情，他只感受到身下的人两手抱住了他的腰，迫使他整个人都躺在了男人身上。他没力气挣扎了，也不想挣扎了，任由那两根发烫发硬的阴茎侵犯他。他已经没有精力控制自己的呻吟，张着嘴让一声又一声淫荡的叫声泄了出来，唾液顺着他的嘴角流了下来。</p><p>“很脏啊，你需要注意一下形象啊，侦探王子。” 中年男人说着，然后帮明智擦了擦嘴角，但是很快口水又流了出来。</p><p>一边的眼镜男不知什么时候绕到明智身后，他伸手去抚摸着鸡巴和小穴的交合处，然后慢慢塞入一根手指：“你们说能不能再插一根啊？” 说完笑了起来，插进去的手指缓缓开始抽插。“不…不行…” 明智含糊不清地说道。</p><p>“完全听不懂你在说什么。” 台长故意大声说了一句。</p><p>眼睛男一手继续扩张着明智的屁眼，另一只手夹起口中的烟，接着举在明智的背上，抖了两下烟灰。</p><p>明智觉得脑袋很胀，只能听到下身传来的肉体碰撞的声音，以及淫靡的水声。此时他可以听见自己的心跳声，仿佛就在耳边一样，躁动着的声音。头疼，下巴疼，屁股更疼，但是这几个人并没有停下来的意思。台长和中年男人依然是两人一进一出操干着他，而眼镜男也没有放弃扩张。不知道是不是药物的关系，明智感觉自己的脑袋已经变成了浆糊，好像马上可以睡过去。</p><p>即使是快要失去意识了，他还是在想，总有一天自己会把这些人踩在脚下。不能让他们就那样死掉，要让他们生不如死。</p><p>总有一天。</p><p>他脑子里出现了狮童。就像往常一样，狮童站在他身后，宽大的手掌轻轻一推，他只能踏步出去。前面是一望无际的深渊，一股粘腻又燥热的臭味，肮脏的欲望叫嚣着。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 狮童的办公室</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>狮童X明智</p><p>明智被客人“投诉”了，狮童想要管教一下他。</p><p>没有底线，慎入。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“电视台那个台长后来让你去过几次？” 狮童正义站在自己办公室的落地窗面前，望着外面四处闪着点点光线的夜景，问身后的明智吾郎。</p><p>	“两次。” 明智看着地板回答道。</p><p>	“听他说，你最近一次去的时候，表现不是很好？” 狮童依旧背对着明智。看不见他的表情，而他的语气又是那么平静，明智不知道他是不是真的非常生气。“这件事… 能允许我稍微辩解一下么？”</p><p>	“说吧。” </p><p>	虽说狮童给了机会，明智却一时间不知道该怎么回答了。</p><p>	明智稍稍回忆了一下那天的情形。包括台长在内有六个男人，做完平时都会做的那些事情之后，他们都提出要尿在里面。明智没答应，而那些人准备强迫他，他也用了一些暴力进行回应。在那个电视台台长把鸡巴塞到他嘴里准备要尿的时候，明智用力咬了一下他的男根。</p><p>	这应该是这么久来，第一次做了一些出格的事情吧。明智事后想了一下这么做的后果会是什么，心底里有部分是在害怕，有部分后悔，但是更大的一部分感受到的是犹如一片白纸一样的情绪——木讷、淡然，也不知所措。</p><p>	“怎么不说了？” </p><p>	思绪稍微跑偏了一些，就听到狮童的声音；然而，明智依旧不知道该如何回应狮童的这个问题。</p><p>	“我只是... 觉得他们的要求过分了一些，所以情绪比较激动… 很抱歉。” </p><p>	明智不知道他还想说些别的什么，或是应该再说点别的什么。说什么都没用了，狮童想怎么样就怎么样吧。接下来该怎么办… 就之后再想吧。</p><p>	“都已经是公交车了，再做下公厕怎么了？”</p><p>	他说什么…？ </p><p>	明智觉得自己可能听错了。他知道狮童的嘴一直很臭，但是一直以来对自己并没有说过什么过分的话。也许是，自己从来没有犯过什么错，所以至少没听见过狮童对着自己有任何诋毁。明智的手紧紧攥成拳，脑袋里还在飞速过滤着刚才狮童说的话。</p><p>	一定是听错了… 一定是听错了… 要是他真的说了这个话，我他妈一定要在他的殿堂里弄死他…</p><p>	“怎么了？生气了？” 狮童依旧是背对着明智，但是好像是背后长了眼睛一样，可以看见他身后的明智此时身体都在小幅度地颤抖着。明智咬着牙说：“没。” 他甚至连“没有”两个字都说不出；他怕多说一个字，就会把自己想骂的话都给吼出来。</p><p>	畜生，恶魔，死变态。</p><p>	这一边的明智已经是怒火中烧，另一边的狮童十分冷静。他好像不仅能用背后的眼睛看到明智，也可以读出明智的想法；似乎是为了确保明智清清楚楚听到他刚才说了什么，于是就再说了一遍：“我说你是公厕，是不是不高兴了啊。” </p><p>	明智在那一瞬间应该是用尽了这辈子所有的意志力，按捺住了自己想要冲上去掐死狮童的冲动；僵住了半天，好不容易从双唇中挤出了两个字：“没有。” </p><p>	狮童缓缓转过身来，嘴角还带着莫名的细微笑意。“过来。” 他对明智说，于是明智便走向了他。</p><p>	狮童伸出手，食指和中指磨蹭起了明智的脸颊；这个太过亲昵的动作让明智像是个受惊的小动物一样退后了一下。“总没见过你这样慌张的表情。” 狮童边说着，手就伸向了明智的后脑勺并且抓住了他的头发，力道不大，但是一下子就限制住了明智的动作：“那些人摸你的时候你也是这种表情吗？” </p><p>            明智看向了狮童，表情更多是茫然而非慌张。狮童的手指不断磨蹭着他的脸颊，他越觉得恶心，真想一掌打开他的手，然后再狠狠折断他的胳膊。但是他不能这么做，只能像个傻子一样站在那里，随便狮童想怎么侮辱他就怎么侮辱他。</p><p>	突然，狮童抬起腿用膝盖用力撞上了明智的腹部；明智在毫无防备的情况下感觉到了一记剧烈的疼痛。他发出了一声闷哼，接着身体脱力就自然而然撞到了狮童的怀里，脑袋抵着狮童的胸膛。狮童并没有接着明智摇摇欲坠的身子，只是任由他抵着自己一点一点跪了下来。明智捂住还刺痛着的腹部，一次次发出细微又有些低沉的呻吟声。</p><p>	明智满脑子都在想着此时身体的疼痛，在他完全没有意识到的状况下，狮童的右手绕到了他的后脑勺，抓住了他的发丝；接着，他就像是拎着一个破布娃娃的脑袋一样，抓着明智就将他的脸往自己的裤裆靠。明智感觉自己的嘴唇隔着西裤薄薄的面料贴上了狮童的性器。</p><p>	这个混蛋想干什么！</p><p>	本来捂着腹部的双手现在抵在了狮童的胯部；他想推开狮童，但是动作又十分无力，狮童几乎感觉不到他在推自己。“帮我口交，让我看一下你招待别人的水平。”</p><p>	明智觉得自己的大脑已经化掉了。他从没有过这样的感觉：心跳加速，跳动的声音似乎就在耳边，呼吸越来越急促，而周围的空气也开始变得莫名其妙闷热起来。他使劲摇了摇头，双手一用力推开狮童，两人之间稍稍有了点距离之后，他说：“狮童先生，我知道这一次那位台长很不满意，我下一次一定…” </p><p>	“我叫你舔。” 狮童透过薄薄的镜片看向了跪在地上的明智。</p><p>	该怎么办… 该死啊。</p><p>	一直以来，狮童并不知道身边的明智是自己的亲生儿子。而明智则是一开始就知道，这个自己从心底里其实厌恶着的男人是自己的父亲。现在，明智跪在亲生父亲面前，看着他命令自己帮他口交。明智双唇颤抖着，小声说道：“我会再回去电视台台长那里的，这次他们… 他们什么都可以做。随便什么都可以…” </p><p>	狮童突然笑了：“什么啊。你宁愿去给他们当厕所也不愿意给我口交吗？”</p><p>	明智心里咒骂了眼前这个混蛋无数次，但是他知道他不能说出自己的身份。</p><p>	否则… 自己的计划就会泡汤，一直以来的努力也好，容忍也好，受过的所有侮辱，都会变成白费力气…</p><p>	“我愿意再去他们那边，拜托…”</p><p>	明智看到狮童的眉头皱了起来，看上去很不开心。自己确实是承认了宁愿去再给那群变态凌辱一遍也不愿意给狮童口交一次。明智双手颤颤巍巍伸向了狮童的裤裆，开始帮他解开裤子拉链。他的动作很慢很慢，就希望做到一半的时候狮童可以不耐烦地让他停下；然而没有，在狮童的注视下明智掏出了依旧还软着的鸡巴，用手掌开始套弄了起来。</p><p>	没关系… 没关系… 只是口交而已。</p><p>	他妈的、他妈的、他妈的。</p><p>	明智试图完完全全放空自己的大脑，握着狮童的鸡巴亲了上去。他不想做太多多余的动作，于是干脆地将整根性器都含入口中。</p><p>	操，快点射吧。</p><p>	明智开始快速吞吐起来，狮童发出一声低喘，他的手再一次抓上了明智后脑勺的发丝。很明显，他不想让明智主动，握着身下人头发的手迫使明智停下动作，接着他自己动起了腰肢。</p><p>	“唔…” </p><p>	好大… </p><p>	狮童的鸡巴硬起来又粗又长，明智的嘴张到最大才能吞下；他觉得还没口多久自己的下巴就好像快要脱臼了。狮童将鸡巴捅到深处，伸手去抚摸明智的眼角：“怎么感觉你快哭出来了？” </p><p>	因为我确实快哭出来了，畜生。</p><p>	狮童的龟头每一次抽插都会插入明智的喉咙，喉咙处收紧的感觉让他欲罢不能，便一次又一次侵犯着深处。</p><p>	“唔…唔嗯…” 明智想要推开狮童，而狮童则一把按住明智的脑袋，用力快速地抽插了几下，接着才把鸡巴给退了出来。</p><p>	“站起来吧。” 狮童嘴角带着一点点笑意说道。明智慢慢起身，他知道狮童不会就这样放过自己；这个混蛋还没射呢，怎么可能就这样结束。明智已经差不多猜到了接下来的进展。</p><p>	狮童一点点靠近明智的身体，将他压倒在了办公桌上，接着他居高临下地欣赏着明智那复杂的神情：紧张，惊慌，甚至还有些害怕。在他的记忆中，就从没见过明智有这样的表情。他觉得身体愈发燥热起来；他原来只觉得那些对明智感兴趣的政客都是些有着奇怪性癖好的变态，然而现在他接下来要做的事情会将他和那群人混为一谈。狮童隐约觉得，并不是自己有多变态，或是那些人有多变态，只是明智似乎就很适合用来做这种事情。</p><p>	要怪就怪在这个小鬼自己身上吧。</p><p>	明智的上身仰躺在办公桌上，狮童的身体挤进他双腿，然后为他脱起了裤子。明智睁圆了双眼，右手以极快的速度伸向下身一把握住了狮童胡作非为的手：“…不行。” 他不知道自己还能说些什么了，只是颤抖着说出了最没用的两个字；他咬了咬唇，又加了一句：“求你。” </p><p>	不可以让狮童做到最后，绝对不可以，因为…</p><p>	狮童单纯不想和明智废话，粗暴地拉开了他的手就继续脱他裤子。把西裤随意一扔，狮童握着明智膝盖弯曲的地方，将他的双腿压到了他胸前。这一动作做下来，狮童不禁再一次心想：明智的身体真是很适合做这种事情，这个柔韧度，简直想怎么玩就可以怎么玩… 他的脑袋里飞快地闪过很多画面。他低头，盯着皱褶处看了一眼，接着右手便摸了上去，开始用力按压起来。</p><p>	被触碰到的一瞬间明智颤抖了一下，口中不小心泄出了一记呻吟。“那些人把你调教得这么到位？” 狮童故意问道，他饶有兴趣地观察着明智的脸，还是刚才那种慌张和害怕，微微皱起的眉头让他看上去好像还有些生气。</p><p>	“不要，不要，不要…” 此时明智就像是无意识一般在不断嘟囔着，声音小得快听不见了，然而狮童即使听到了，也会装作没有听到。</p><p>	明智不知道自己还能做些什么，他看着狮童抚摸自己的后穴，心里泛起一阵阵刺痛伴随着绝望。是反抗，还是顺从？他似乎一直在这两个选择中徘徊，而每一次选择反抗结果都如同顺从一般无果。</p><p>	不让狮童做，大概是不可能的，除非杀了他；即使真的在这一刻阻止了狮童，自己过去的努力就全部泡汤，未来也是一片灰暗。</p><p>	让他做，就会想在结束的时候杀了自己。</p><p>	似乎两边都是死。	</p><p>	明智并没有选择放弃抵抗，只是在飞快的思考之后他意识到了自己是没有选择的，从一开始到现在就没有过选择。</p><p>	“是假的…” 他脱口而出，声音依旧小得不行。</p><p>	“你说什么？” 此时狮童将自己的手指伸到明智的嘴边，撬开他的双唇伸进去捣弄了一番。接着他就将被濡湿了的手指插进了小穴里，明智的身体一下子绷紧了。</p><p>	“放松一些。” 狮童一边说着，一边用左手按住明智的肚子，让身下的明智感觉越来越难受。</p><p>	想要吐，却并不是因为身后的异物感和腹部的挤压。</p><p>	要不要坦白呢？要是现在告诉他“你是我的父亲”，会发生什么啊。</p><p>	明智心里想着，感觉后穴已经插入了两根手指。思绪如同滚烫的岩浆一般在脑海里流淌。明智觉得有什么东西快要溢出来了，但是却又没有出口。</p><p>	好热、好热。</p><p>	狮童的手指开始抽插了起来，于是安静的办公室里只听见一声声淫靡的水声，狮童的呼吸声，以及明智的喘息。</p><p>	“嗯…” </p><p>	狮童一手继续为明智的小穴做着扩张，另一只手离开了他的肚子去拍了拍他的脸颊：“怎么了，像个坏掉的玩具一样。” 说完，他一下子加速了手指抽插地速度，又重又深，折磨着明智的内壁：“不多给点反应吗？” 被这么一弄，明智忍不住叫得更响了一些。狮童好像开始觉得有点无趣了，不想多做前戏；他握着自己还硬着的鸡巴，在小洞处磨蹭了没两下，就插进去了。一边进攻，他一手放在明智的大腿上，另一手再次按住明智的腹部。明智仰起了脖子呻吟了一声。</p><p>	等整根阴茎都插了进去，狮童就不客气地开始抽动了。明智的甬道还没能习惯阴茎的侵犯，不断收缩着，紧紧附在狮童的鸡巴上，紧得都有一点点疼了。狮童将明智那烦死人的外衣脱掉，然后把里面的衬衫也给解开，之后就开始在明智的肚子上不断上下按压起来，加上揉捏和拍打。“可以隐隐约约摸到。” 他笑着对身下的明智说，然而明智并没有给予太大反应。他看着身下的人眼睛似乎是失神了一样，只是微张着双唇在小声嗯嗯啊啊叫唤着，他觉得很没意思，于是动作力道又大了一些。</p><p>	“啊啊…” </p><p>	明智可以听见一个很小的声音，不断萦绕在他耳边，絮絮叨叨地说着几句差不多意思的话。</p><p>	“狮童是你的…” </p><p>	“你现在在和…做爱。”</p><p>	“和…做爱的变态。”</p><p>	明智想要放空自己的脑袋。然而他越是想这么做，狮童就越来越不满。他不想看到明智这一脸呆滞地表情，只想要身下的人给自己一点刺激些的反应。</p><p>	狮童选择继续用语言侮辱他：“你要是女孩子，早就怀孕了吧，被那么多人干，还内射。” 他一边说着，一边抬手拍打了好几下明智的肚子。明智因为皮肤比较白，肚子上马上就被留下了乱七八糟的印子。狮童再伸出双手去拧明智的乳头，因为力道很大，明智疼得喘息声都稍微高了一些。“喜欢被摸这里吗？下面一直在夹。” 狮童说道。</p><p>	明智两手握上了狮童的手：“疼…疼…” 他不断重复着：“不要…不要…不…” </p><p>	稍微刺激除了一些反应，狮童很高兴，于是就变本加厉去折磨身下的人。双手放开了已经硬起来的乳首，移向了明智的脖子然后掐住了他。明智的喘息声因此被压制住，原本就听上去就很难耐的呻吟声此时听上去更加难受了。他轻轻摇着头，根本说不出话，只是在无力地动着双唇。</p><p>	快透不过气了。</p><p>	其实如果就这样死掉也可以吧。</p><p>	明智的脑子乱成了一团，被绝望、无助、慌张、恐惧等等糟糕的情感的想法所充斥。</p><p>	狮童看着明智的脸慢慢开始变红了起来，就松开了双手。在狮童的手离开的那一瞬间，明智开始咳起了嗽，眼泪顺着他的眼角流了下来。看着他哭的样子狮童心里就有着莫名的满足感，操干的力度越来越大。</p><p>	明智抬头看着天花板，他觉得自己快晕死过去了，然而下身的疼痛一直让他十分清醒。他全身上下的感官在这时候都很敏感，比平时还要敏感；而在狮童看来，明智好像像个坏掉的娃娃一样，双眼无光。</p><p>	就着这个姿势再做了一会，狮童再将明智整个人抱到了桌上，让他趴在上面，姿势像条狗一样让自己操。又换了好几个姿势之后，狮童坐在了桌前的椅子上，让明智自己骑在他身上动。</p><p>	“要射了…” 狮童用低沉沙哑的嗓音说，抱着明智的屁股开始抽插起来，然后射在了里面。</p><p>	明智只觉得很累，倒在了狮童怀里，依稀听到狮童在他耳边说话，而清楚却感觉很远。</p><p>	“别睡啊，快点去洗，脏死了。” </p><p>	明智勉强睁开双眼，但是身子真的没有力气了。</p><p>	“给我起来，快一点，会弄到我裤子上的。” </p><p>	有可能这些是幻觉，所以感觉狮童的声音很远。对，一定是这样的吧。明智这样想道。他选择了再次闭上眼睛。</p><p>	至少就这一次，让我做出选择吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>